This invention relates to the field of Point-of-Sale systems and more particularly to the integration and processing of purchases whereby a check or encoded card is used as the basic source of identification of the individual and of the individual""s bank and whereby the bank account is debited electronically.
Numerous devices exist for processing checks. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,536 to Lindemann, et al., describes a check processing device which is used together with a Point-of-Sale terminal. This particular device involves copying and taking a picture of an individual whereby a dishonored check could then be traced to the person who has offered it.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,866 to Lloyd, Jr., describes a check validation system again located together with a Point-of-Sale system for imprinting and otherwise physically dealing with a check.
Other systems also deal with an apparatus for handling checks at a point of sale. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,743 to Fukatsu describes one such transaction apparatus where a check is examined by a reader. U.S. Pat. No. 4,672,377 to Murphy, et al. describes a check authorization system wherein a check is imprinted with a bar code and information concerning customers which are stored in a database. U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,470 to Schuller discloses a vending system using a modified form of a check which is imprinted with identification codes, when someone attempts to use the check in purchasing goods and services, a vending operation will not place the order if information associated with the check is not valid in a particular database.
Other check-based financial systems have also been the subject of invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,457 addresses an ATM or automatic teller machine form of cashing checks. Such systems create a picture of the check involved and also involves checking against a specialized database to insure that the check is a xe2x80x9cvalidxe2x80x9d one (see also U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,040 to Granzow et al.).
Another generic category of financial systems deals with methods of handling the financial transactions apart from the physical handling of the check itself. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,544 to Simijian describes a merchant issued xe2x80x9ccheckxe2x80x9d which can be used in the purchase of goods and services and upon purchase, a specialized code is evaluated to determine if the check is being validly utilized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,649 to Nunley et al. describes a document processing system which generally discloses a method of reading checks for processing a wide variety of financial documents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,330 to Caine also describes a method for processing financial documents which systems also includes a Point-of-Sale terminal for generating image data from checks as they are being processed. This patent is drawn principally to the actual terminal itself.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,802 to Ohmae et al. describes a central processing system having stored data relating to the counts of users. Users are approved or disapproved at the Point-of-Sale based upon information in the database.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,270,042 to Case discloses a point of sale system that requires a consumer to prepay a sum of money into a special account that is accessed only by the system. This amount is inscribed on the card, and when a transaction made using the system, the amount of the transaction is punched out of a designated area on the card. This amount along with a signature and other information, is supplied on a draft negotiable instrument, which is given to the merchant at the time of the transaction. Thus, the Case system does away with the use of bank checks in effecting the transaction, but requires the use of specialized prepaid draft negotiable instruments that must be surrendered to the merchant.
U.S. Patent No. 4,823,264 to Deming discloses a home banking system that can be used to transfer funds to different payees in satisfaction of debts incurred through previous purchases, use of utilities, etc. The system is consumer driven; that is, it is contemplated for use by the payor on a home personal computer. While the Deming system does away with the use of bank checks, account and other information must be keyed into the system. The Deming system cannot be used to read account and other information directly from an ordinary bank check and has no use for bank checks as instruments other than negotiable paper. Further, the Deming system cannot be used to transfer finds at the time of purchase and is not workable at the point of sale; the system can only be used to pay debts that have been incurred in the past and have accumulated.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,678,896 to Carlson et al. describes a Point-of-Sale system whereby an apparatus is provided to secure the processing and imprinting of checks.
All of these above patents deal with the specific problem of how to accept a check from a customer for the purchase of goods and services. They do not in any way address the subsequent processing of checks nor do they address the process by which checks are cleared through the normal automatic check handling clearinghouse operations that exist in the financial world. Thus, the interaction of these systems with the automated clearing house (xe2x80x9cACHxe2x80x9d) process is not addressed in any way. This is particularly important since if any Point-of-Sale check handling system is to interact with the ACH mechanism it must adhere to that processing scheme and must lend itself to use with a processing scheme.
Further, some of the currently used systems described above require the use of a bank check as a negotiable instrument which must be surrendered to a merchant. Some of the systems do away with the use of a bank checks altogether, but require a debit card or a specialized draft instrument to be used only with the particular system. None of these systems completely does away with the need and use for a negotiable draft instrument while using the consumer""s bank check for identification and verification only. That is, current technologies such as check truncation, electronic check presentment and representment all require a consumer""s initial issuance of a xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d check. It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide such a system.
It is an objective of the present invention to be adaptable for use with the ACH system and to be smoothly incorporated into it. In this fashion, the present invention will immediately be useful for a much wider range of financial transactions above and beyond those contemplated and disclosed in the background references discussed above.
The present invention comprises a process and apparatus which may be employed for the purpose of effecting payments for point-of-sale purchases of goods and services paid from consumer funds secured in bank checking or depository accounts. Each sale or xe2x80x9cTransaction Eventxe2x80x9d would be an electronic and xe2x80x9cpaperlessxe2x80x9d event thereby eliminating reliance on accepting and processing commercial bank drafts (personal or corporate checks) and the physical handling of those bank drafts thus replacing commercial bank drafts at the point-of-sale.
In contrast to known systems, the present invention is a merchant driven system that can be used to process a transaction at the point of sale and at the time of purchase. The system is intended to be made available to subscribing merchants, businesses, and individuals herein referred to as xe2x80x9csystem subscribersxe2x80x9d wishing to employ the method and apparatus of the present invention for the electronic processing and settlement of consumer purchases. Further, operational parameters of the present invention allow freedom from customary state or other geographically limiting criteria typical when accepting and processing xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d checks. The system is designed to act with the national authorization networks and the electronic settlement network known as the ACH system as regulated by the National Automated Clearing House Association (xe2x80x9cNACHAxe2x80x9d) or other comparable systems including but not limited to ECCHO, the Cactus Switch, First Tennessee Bank, regional networks, the VISA network, and others. The present invention contemplates Transaction Events processed in a manner hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cElectronic Checksxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cElectronic Checking.xe2x80x9d
The system is designed to perform in a fully automated manner enabling each Transaction Event to be processed by a system subscriber as a point-of-sale transaction in the presence of the consumer. Subsequent to a Transaction Event""s being xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d, funds are debited from an authorized consumer account for credit to the system subscriber, and electronic settlement by ACH deposit of the transaction amount to the subscriber""s designated depository account. Authorized access to consumer accounts and credits to system subscriber depository accounts are performed as xe2x80x9cOff-Linexe2x80x9d transactions by means of Electronic Funds Transfer (xe2x80x9cEFTxe2x80x9d) through the ACH Network or through the Federal Reserve System. xe2x80x9cOn-Linexe2x80x9d transactions are also contemplated by the present invention once national networking and other present and proposed support mechanisms have become functional.
The present invention comprises a point-of-sale processing system having electronic data processing equipment which supports various individual service selections or transactions types each of which provide automated, electronic processing from consumer bank checking or depository accounts in payment of goods or services incurred at a system subscriber""s point-of-sale. It is the objective of the present invention to automate the point-of-sale environment for processing consumer purchases of goods and services would customarily necessitate the more traditional acceptance and processing of commercial bank drafts (personal and/or corporate checks). Individual Transaction Events are administered under the system of the present invention by initiating a terminal authorization inquiry and continuing through the electronic settlement of funds representing the Transaction Event. As a result of the above procedure, approved consumer banking accounts are debited and system subscribers"" designated depository accounts are credited.
It is a further objective of the present invention to eliminate the need for xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d checks as an accepted means of consumer payment. In the place of personal and business checks, consumers would be provided greater access to funds secured in bank accounts to effect purchases initiated from the point-of-sale. System subscribers electronically communicate with the data center of the present invention for individual Transaction Event authorizations which, upon reconciliation of a day""s activity, result in an EFT processed by means of the Automated Clearing House accommodating an xe2x80x9cOff-Linexe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cOn-Linexe2x80x9d debiting of preauthorized consumer Transaction Events from approved accounts. Thereafter, each system subscriber is credited with the total of all such daily authorized Transaction Events to its designated bank depository account. The present invention also accommodates paper transactions as requested by the subscribing merchant or consumer. By way of example, transactions can be supported where the consumer prepared a xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d check. The transaction would proceed in a fully electronic manner with the consumer retaining the xe2x80x9cpaperxe2x80x9d check as an additional receipt.
The present invention comprises logic which allows the following services each of which, when individually performed or are combined with other services, establish a wholly unique processing medium enabling preauthorized access to consumers"" checking account or bank depository reserves in payment of and settlement for purchases conducted from a system subscriber""s point-of-sale.
Authorizationxe2x80x94This service supports electronic communication from point-of-sale to the system""s central computer. The data center stores positive and negative files concerning consumer accounts thereby providing accurate inquiry responses regarding the current posting status of a consumer""s banking account and signaling the system subscriber that said account may be reasonably relied upon for consummating a Transaction Event (i.e., an xe2x80x9cApprovalxe2x80x9d) or, here listed as delinquent, indicating that the account may not be so relied upon (i.e., a xe2x80x9cDenialxe2x80x9d). The system also contemplates xe2x80x9cOn-Linexe2x80x9d services that would also permit Fund Verification.
Check Replacementxe2x80x94This capability operates as an extension of Authorization enabling the system subscriber the capability of completing a Transaction Event by electronically logging the sale whereupon a Transaction Event slip will be printed or manually prepared for consumer execution at the point-of-sale. By execution of the Transaction Event Slip, the consumer authorizes the electronic processing of finds secured in his/her authorized banking count in lieu of the more traditional method of issuing personal and business checks. Funding settlement to the system subscriber would be effectuated by means of Electronic Funds Transfer via ACH, the Federal Reserve system or other competing facility as opposed to physically processing and transferring checks among banks. If preferred or requested by the subscribing merchant, the present invention would further allow for a consumer""s check to be written and thereafter voided, canceled, and returned to the consumer, or, in the alternate, submitted to lock box or similar storage facilities.
Bank Transaction Cardxe2x80x94As part of this invention an xe2x80x9cOff-Linexe2x80x9d Debit Card is established on which is stored the information relating to the banking account from which funds representing the Transaction Event would be debited for payment to the system subscriber. This information may be stored on the card itself in encrypted or unencrypted form or may be stored in the central computer where access to such information is gained via special control characters or access codes stored on the card. Electronic authorization for withdrawal of funds from the cardholder""s account and subsequent electronic settlement procedures remain essentially identical to processing under the Check Replacement service described above. Information relating to the consumer-cardholder and the appropriate banking account to be debited for a Transaction Event will be encoded upon the Magnetic stripe portion of the plastic, and terminal-readable, card. The present invention is also compatible with SMART card technology.
Thus, the overall objective of the present invention is to provide and support an alternate means for consumer payments for goods and services that operates to replace commercial bank drafts in the point-of-sale environment. Simultaneously, the present invention assures consumers greater access to and use of funds in personal or corporate banking accounts. Further, the system provides system subscribers a significantly improved prospect of collecting the underlying monies for Transaction Events, reduced time for collecting the cash receipts from Transaction Events, and a pronounced lowering of the present cost of cumbersome procedures otherwise mandated by the existing mechanisms for accepting and processing commercial bank drafts.
A further objective of the present invention is to significantly reduce the use of checks as negotiable instruments in effecting the purchases of goods or services and to provide the system""s Electronic Checking Service as an equitable alternative for the consumers reliance on credit cards or cash.
The method of the present invention begins with the electronic capturing of consumer information at a system subscriber""s location using a point-of-sale terminal and related equipment. This information is obtained in the presence of the consumer and occurs prior to any xe2x80x9cApprovalxe2x80x9d for the Transaction Event or for the ultimate crediting of the System subscriber""s designated depository account.
A Transaction Event involves a series of events initiating with a system subscriber""s intent to sell goods or services, the payment for which would be funds secured in a consumer""s banking account. The consumer""s banking account status would first be verified by accessing the central computer files of the present invention. Verification is performed by use of an encoded, magnetic stripe card, where presented by the consumer or by input of account numbers from a consumer""s specimen check. The present invention also contemplates compatibility with xe2x80x9cSMART cardxe2x80x9d technology, whereby a consumers xe2x80x9cChequeMark Cardxe2x80x9d information might co-exists with other consumer data or payment options for alternate verification purposes. In addition to verifying a consumer""s account, a more traditional identification of the consumer could also occur including visual examination of driver""s license or similar and acceptable picture xe2x80x9cIDxe2x80x9d, however, this is not considered part of the present invention.
For improved identification, security, and fraud purposes, the system is further capable of receiving input of a consumer""s Social Security Number and retaining the same for use in the approval and settlement processes. The present invention is also capable of validating a Social Security Number, screening out those numbers issued to individuals reported as deceased, and cross-searching the xe2x80x9cknownxe2x80x9d (xe2x80x9cPositivexe2x80x9d) checkwriter database to verify the status of all banking accounts. Cross-searching is seeking a match of the Social Security Number with any over account on which there is a return, including the account which is the subject of the current inquiry. If preferred or requested by either a subscribing merchant or the affected consumer, the consumer""s check could be written and, subsequent to processing through the system of the present invention, marked as xe2x80x9cVoidedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cElectronically Settledxe2x80x9d and returned to the consumer. In the alternative, the consumer""s check may be submitted to a lock box or other storage facility.
As an integral portion of each Transaction Event, the system subscriber""s location, date and time, and requested sale amount is automatically logged into the system when a system subscriber first accesses the invention. Finally, a Transaction Event Slip (xe2x80x9cSales Slipxe2x80x9d) will be produced by a printer integral to the point-of-sale terminal and will be executed by the consumer in the amount of the stated purchase with inscribed language defining the Transaction Event and specifically providing consumer authorization for electronic access to his/her banking account. The consumer""s specimen check is returned unused or, where written, is returned to the consumer as a receipt. Thereafter, the consumer account will be debited and the proceeds credited to the system subscriber""s designated depository account along with all other similar Transaction Events representing the total of the system subscriber""s daily activity. Debiting of consumer accounts and settlement deposits to each system subscriber is performed by means of Off-Line electronic funds transfer through and by the ACH or Federal Reserve System. Other. competing facilities such as, but not limited to, ECCHO, Cactus Switch, First Tennessee Bank, regional networks, or the VISA network, could also utilized by the present system. The system has the further ability to convert settlement processing to an xe2x80x9cOn-Linexe2x80x9d format which would involve services such as xe2x80x9cFunds Verificationxe2x80x9d (Authorization) or xe2x80x9cReserving of Available Fundsxe2x80x9d or a combination of both.
Equipment Configurationxe2x80x94The present invention can operate with nearly every conceivable point-of-sale equipment system. The central computer system accepts data transmitted from the system subscriber""s existing point-of-sale equipment or that which is added to augment service performance. The point of sale terminal of the present invention is implemented in a number of ways, most preferred, however, being activated under a fully automated format. Such a fully automated system generally comprises a dual-port terminal with magnetic stripe reading capabilities interfaced with a logging printer capable of providing individual Transaction Event Slips for consumer execution, and a MICR check reader, optical character recognition (xe2x80x9cOCRxe2x80x9d) equipment, or other device. It is contemplated that services may also in the future be administered using the present invention with a singular point-of-sale hardware device which, as a function of its design, would incorporate all or most of the service capabilities of an integrated terminal, logging printer, and MICR Check Reading device. The present invention also anticipates supporting existing point-of-sale equipment primarily dedicated to bankcard (xe2x80x9ccredit cardxe2x80x9d) processing and other equipment. Therefore, service subscriber activations may be supported under numerous means of access from the point-of-sale. For example, personal computers and electronic cash registers in addition to variations of the more traditional stand alone transaction processing equipment including alternate POS terminal processing equipment such as International VeriFACT and Hypercom, among others, are contemplated for use by the present invention. Additionally, the present invention can be interfaced with network computers, commonly referred to as xe2x80x9cNC""sxe2x80x9d. NC""s are lower end computers for the limited use of Internet access which are easily adapted for POS Electronic Checking and other money transfers anticipated by the present invention.
Communications links from point-of-sale terminals to the central computer of the present invention will typically be in the form of telephonic network communications over a public switched telephone network (xe2x80x9cPSTNxe2x80x9d) or over other approved networks. Internet access is also supported by the present system where access is deployed at a merchant POS for consumer payments. Internet access may also be utilized to process Electronic Checking inquiries from points other than the POS to conduct Transaction Events under the present invention between the merchant and the consumer as a merchant-initiated payment option. As the use of personal computers become more prevalent at the POS, utilization of the Internet to interconnect for approvals and capture for settlement of Electronic Checking events between a system subscriber and an affected consumer will become more routine. Transaction Event verification will occur as a result of point-of-sale terminal access to the Central computer""s positive and/or negative data files. xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDeclinedxe2x80x9d notifications are returned to the xe2x80x9cPoint-of-Salexe2x80x9d device over the PSTN. All data files will be centrally located and maintained on the invention""s central computer databases. Portions of the database include, but are not limited to, third party data files such as the Shared Check Authorization Network (xe2x80x9cSCANxe2x80x9d) (trademark) database.
Individual transactions or groupings of transactions are first approved by soliciting an xe2x80x9cAuthorizationxe2x80x9d prior to capturing a Transaction Event for electronic funds transfer. To maintain an accurate status of file information for authorizations to subscribing merchants, businesses, and/or individuals, the system is comprised of three separate but interactive databases, including a xe2x80x9cMerchant,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cCheckwriter,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cTransactionxe2x80x9d database, which are continuously maintained. The xe2x80x9cMerchantxe2x80x9d database stores records of all service subscribers authorized to initiate Electronic Checking requests. These records include, amongst others, authorization and initiation codes, as well as the system subscriber""s name and address. The xe2x80x9cCheckwriterxe2x80x9d database is a database of xe2x80x9cKnownxe2x80x9d users. This database stores information that includes, amongst others, a status field indicating whether the Checkwriter would be xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cDeclined.xe2x80x9d Previously unseen Checkwriter MICR strings, when xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d, are also added to the xe2x80x9cCheckwriterxe2x80x9d database for future inquiries to the system. The xe2x80x9cTransactionxe2x80x9d database processes inquiries as well as stores the transaction records of xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d responses for formatting and electronic settlement through the ACH or similar facility. Current card holder or checkwriting records are updated daily and instantly available for point-of-sale inquiry for Transaction Event authorizations.
System subscribers point-of-sale equipment is interfaced to the central computer of the present invention by means of a telephonic network which is able to support communication from a plurality of point-of-sale terminals. Programming of the point-of-sale terminal causes an automatic xe2x80x9cDial-Upxe2x80x9d to the central computer and provides an automatic query and response sequence affirming or denying the Transaction Event. Each Transaction Event which is xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d is captured for electronic settlement within the transaction database log of the present system. The addition of local entry hubs may be installed to better facilitate the speed or economics of communications with the data files. Alternatively, the use of satellite or cellular communications or enhanced radio transmissions instead of telephonic networks may also be used. Similarly, the system""s data files and associated Check Replacement Service are contemplated to be responsive to emerging point-of-sale devices intended to seek authorizations and/or improved consumer identification and security by the alternate means of voice pattern recognition, POS fingerprint identification, retina scan, geometrics, biometrics, xe2x80x9csmartxe2x80x9d chips, consumer or check imaging and/or signature broadcasting. The present system further contemplates use of imaging technology as an enhancement to facilitate POS consumer identification and electronic settlement for xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d Transaction Events. Imaging technology comprises capturing an impression of a consumer""s check or a xe2x80x9csignature capturexe2x80x9d followed by electronic settlement of the consumer""s account.
The present system further comprises extensive system approval and fraud prevention capabilities. The system processes Transaction Events under a variety of different service types, each defined at the discretion of the system subscriber. The resulting flexibility enables the merchant to respond to his/her relative xe2x80x9ccomfort levelxe2x80x9d with a particular Transaction Event or consumer. Typical service types include (i) xe2x80x9cAccess Onlyxe2x80x9d wherein the inquiry bypasses the present system""s approval criteria but the Transaction Event, including all consumer account information, is automatically captured and logged within the transaction database for an electronic settlement attempt; (ii) xe2x80x9cCheck Replacementxe2x80x9d which seeks the systems transaction xe2x80x9capprovalxe2x80x9d and, where xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d, captures the Transaction Event for electronic settlement; (iii) xe2x80x9cCard Acceptancexe2x80x9d which operates in a manner virtually identical to xe2x80x9cCheck Replacementxe2x80x9d as mentioned above, but the Transactions Event is activated through the use of an encoded card (versus a specimen check); or (iv) xe2x80x9cAuthorization Onlyxe2x80x9d which seeks the system""s approval providing a system subscriber information regarding the reliability of a subject consumers account, but does not capture the Transaction Event for electronic settlement. In the xe2x80x9cAccess Onlyxe2x80x9d service type, xe2x80x9cAccess Onlyxe2x80x9d events bypass the database records and all other approval and search criteria such as those explained below, e.g., velocity controls, social security checks, and scans. It is contemplated that these xe2x80x9cAccess Onlyxe2x80x9d events always be xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d and passed immediately to a settlement log for an attempted consumer debit and service subscriber credit.
The present invention has the additional capability to use a consumer""s Social Security Number to perform a variety of identification and fraud preventative applications prior to issuing an xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d message for the Transaction Event. These include searches employing Social Security Number first to validate the consumer""s Social Security Number as a genuinely issued number. Second, the system cross searches the system""s xe2x80x9cDead Filexe2x80x9d to screen out Social Security Numbers which, while validly issued, were issued to individuals now reported as deceased. To a greater extent, verification and xe2x80x9cDead Filexe2x80x9d searches deter access by consumers attempting to use false identification. Lastly, the present system utilizes Social Security Numbers to cross search all xe2x80x9cKnownxe2x80x9d checkwriter banking account records for negative information before issuing an xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d message for the subject Transaction Event. This capability more fully insulates the system and its system subscribers from abuse and susceptibility to repeat abusers who would commonly seek to process Transaction Events from a multiplicity of banking accounts.
Entry of a consumer""s Social Security Number is performed by input of the number from the keypad of a POS terminal used to process Transaction Events. Alternately, the system also supports the use of a pinpad or similar device, interfaced with the POS terminal, for consumer entry of a Social Security Number. This capability supports a consumer""s preference for complete privacy as to the entry of pertinent information. Consumers accessing the system by means of a previously issued encoded card will have already logged their Social Security Numbers onto the system""s database, and, therefore, would not be required to re-enter their Social Security Numbers or other pertinent information.
The present invention is also equipped with velocity controls which regulate approvals within prescribed purchase limits imposed upon either the system subscriber or a consumer. The present invention has the further flexibility to differentiate between xe2x80x9cfirst timexe2x80x9d consumer usage and those limits otherwise assigned to xe2x80x9cknownxe2x80x9d consumer accounts. Merchant variations in velocity limits can also be imposed depending upon the type, nature, and consumer purchasing statistics for a particular merchant category or location.
Inquiries seeking an xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d response for a Transaction Event which meets all other criteria of the system""s approval process, including velocity controls, and when involving previously unknown banking accounts but carrying verified Social Security Numbers which have revealed no negative information following a cross search of the database and where the numbers are also not entries in the xe2x80x9cDead Filexe2x80x9d, are xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d. Consequently, each consumer""s banking account and Social Security Number, along with other information, is automatically logged into the xe2x80x9cKnownxe2x80x9d checkwriter database of the present invention at the time the xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d response is transmitted to the inquiring POS terminal. In addition to other identification and fraud preventative measures, the system""s access to Social Security Numbers significantly improves settlement features relating to matters of proper authority when xe2x80x9cApprovedxe2x80x9d and captured Transaction Events are transmitted to the consumer""s financial institution for settlement in the form of electronic debit and credit notations.
The system further contemplates other fraud and enhanced identification capabilities. These include, but are not limited to, reliance upon such evolving technologies as fingerprint capture and analysis, signature capture and verification, imaging technology, retina scan, biometrics, and other forms or manners of improved identification practices as such either currently exist or as such may, upon further development, be readily integrated in to the system of the present invention.